The Dark Lord's Pet
by just.a.tad.crazy
Summary: Lucius Malfoy has failed the Dark Lord and must pay the price. SLASH, SMUT, borderline non-con Shall become a series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is SLASH. And this is SMUT. It also borders slightly on non-con. It isn't quite non-con, but it is close. It is sadistic. It is brutal. It is unlike anything I have ever written before._

_NOTE: Okay, not sure what exactly has developed, but it's not quite as sadistic as I feared it would be, so don't be super scared._

As Lord Voldemort stalked into his room, he stopped to observe the gorgeous picture the blonde lying face down on his bed made. The man's long hair seemed to be everywhere, and his naked boy was simply beautiful. His hands and feet were bound to the posts of the bed, preventing all thought of escape. The Dark Lord chuckled to himself quietly, well there was no chance of the man escaping now that he was here to prevent it. He might as well let the man prove his worth properly. He released the bonds with a wave of his hand.

The other man quickly looked up to see who had entered. Seeing that it was his Lord, he immediately knelt next to the bed at the red eyed man's feet, eyes down. "My Lord, I-"

"Enough." Hissed Lord Voldemort, yanking Lucius' head up by his hair so that he could look him in the eye. "You failed me. I have no wish to hear your excuses. I have a much better idea of what you can do with that pretty mouth of yours." It seemed to take the blonde a moment to understand what he was saying, but the Dark Lord took delight at the brief look of horror that washed over the man's face before he replaced his mask and reached for his Lord's trousers.

Pulling out the Dark Lord's cock from its confines, Lucius hesitated only a moment before taking it into his mouth. The Dark Lord shoved it down his throat, his hands still wrapped painfully in Lucius' hair, holding him in place. A cruel smile came over his face as he watched Lucius struggle, gagging on the intrusion. The great Lucius Malfoy had probably never done this before, had thought himself too high and mighty. Maybe that was Lucius' problem the Dark Lord mused, watching tears of pain well up in the blonde's eyes, he needed someone to put him in his place.

He eased his grip slightly, allowing Lucius to get his mouth free and get in a gasp of air before he resumed fucking his follower's mouth brutally. He set a punishing pace, and Lucius gagged slightly a few more times, but the Dark Lord did not hold him down to choke him again. He felt his orgasm build and he reluctantly pulled away. As much as he wanted to see the regal face of Lucius Malfoy covered in his come, right now he wanted to fuck that tight little ass. He roughly brushed his finger over his follower's bruised lips, looking into fearful grey eyes. Absolutely beautiful.

"Get on the bed." The blonde scrambled to obey. "On your hands and knees like a good little pet." The Dark Lord took off his clothes, watching the nervous man on the bed. He shook slightly, but seemed to desperately be trying to hold himself together in front of his Lord. Lord Voldemort chuckled darkly. The slender man made such a tempting sight.

The Dark Lord knelt behind his prize, running his fingernails along the quivering blonde's sides. "Such a good little bitch." He hissed, thrusting his entire length into Lucius.

Lucius screamed. It was music to his Lord's ears. The larger man withdrew, barely sparing a glance to the blood coming from the other man's torn hole. He could always heal it enough after to prevent any permanent damage. This was his pet's punishment after all. He plunged back into to his bitch, pounding the slender man into the mattress at an abusing pace.

Lucius' arms gave out, his cries now reduced to pain filled whimpers. He shook even worse than before. The Dark Lord came forcefully, taking delight in the other's distress. It did not bother him in the least the other man wasn't even half hard. This had been about his pleasure, not Lucius'.

He pulled out sharply, watching the other man wince in pain. What a pretty little pet the blonde made. It was a role that suited him much better than a death eater, Lord Voldemort decided, from now on Lucius Malfoy would be nothing but his little bitch.

He lied down on his back, watching the blonde collapse next to him. "Lick me clean." He ordered. Hollow eyes looked up at him, before he dragged himself over to his Lord's cock, dutifully licking his own blood and the Dark Lord's come off of the member that had just torn him in two.

Finishing his task, he collapsed on the bed, watching for any further instruction. "Well Lucius, I have come to a decision about your punishment." Grey eyes widened. That hadn't been his punishment? There was more? "You are no longer a death eater. " What did that mean? What could he do now? He could hardly try to join the Light side, as a convicted death eater- "You shall now be my pet."

Lucius looked up at his Lord in horror. "As such, I am no longer you Lord, but your Master, and I expect you to address me as such, if I ever require you to speak." Cold red eyes gleamed. "You are now nothing but my little bitch." He gently stroked his hands through Lucius' hair. "Don't look so scared Lucius, obey me and it won't be so bad. Doesn't every dog want to please their master?" He smiled cruelly.

The Dark Lord picked up one of the discarded pieces of rope and transfigured it into a black leather collar, which he fastened around the neck of his beautiful new pet. "You are mine." He hissed, grabbing a fistful of Lucius' hair and pulling him into a punishing kiss.

Tossing one of the pillows from the bed onto the floor, he transformed it into a soft, larger pillow, much like a dog might sleep on. "You shall have to earn your place in my bed my pet. For now your place is on the floor." With surprising gentleness, he picked up the still shaking blonde and carefully placed him on the pillow.

Grey eyes glanced up at him warily. Lord Voldemort seemed much nicer to him as his pet than he had ever been to his as his death eater. However, Lucius also hadn't angered him yet. Casting a glance over the nude form of his bitch, the Dark Lord transfigured a blanket, which he placed carefully over the other man. Satisfied, he lay back down to go to sleep.

"Good night my pet."

_I plan to make this a series of one-shots, not a full story. It will not be updated regularly, but whenever I get attacked by a plot bunny. Vicious little creatures. _


	2. Chapter 2

Lord Voldemort softly stroked his pet's hair while listening to the reports of his Death Eaters. They were all aware of Lucius Malfoy's new status. It was hard not to be. The regal blonde currently knelt beside the Dark Lord's throne, clad in nothing but a leather thong and collar. The Death Eaters were also aware that while Lucius was now a pet, he was their Lord's pet and if anyone dared to touch him, they would be lucky if all they got was a well aimed crucio.

Lucius couldn't help but lean slightly into his master's touch. While he still had some trouble accepting his new role, as long as he was quick to obey the Dark Lord, being his pet really wasn't so bad. He didn't punish Lucius unnecessarily and he rewarded the blonde's good behaviour. The trouble was sometimes his pride flared up as a result of being referred to as his master's bitch and being treated like a dog. Although, he did enjoy it when his master stroked his hair.

While he wasn't exactly happy to have lost his status, his life and his wealth to be practically naked in front of the people he had once considered himself above, he still sat up straight, every ounce the proud Malfoy, even as he knelt at Lord Voldemort's feet. He was glad that his master kept him safe from the Death Eaters by making sure they knew who he belonged to. He was sure they would have taken advantage of the situation otherwise.

As Lord Voldemort listened to the last of his Death Eaters, he found himself quite eager for them to leave so that he could spend some time alone with his pet. His beautiful Lucius' training was coming along quite well. Ever since he had first collared his bitch, he no longer saw the Death Eater. He only judged his pet on his behaviour since that moment, not before. To him that collar symbolized a clean slate for Lucius, just as much as it symbolized the Dark Lord's ownership.

The meeting finished and Lord Voldemort dismissed his Death Eaters with a wave of his hand. As soon as the last one was gone, he leaned down and captured his pet's lips in a bruising kiss, one hand tangle in the blonde hair, tilting back his pet's head to give him better access. He released his hold on his pet, sitting up, "Put that pretty mouth of yours to use pet."

Lucius hastened to do as he was told, carefully opening his master's robes and freeing his half hard cock from his trousers. He lapped at the head, sucking on it lightly. Lord Voldemort leaned back, threading his fingers gently through Lucius' hair as he let him work. His little bitch had become quite the little cocksucker. As the blonde began to deep throat him, bobbing his head up and down, taking in as much as possible, his master let him. As much as he loved to fuck his pet's throat, shoving his cock so deep that his bitch choked on it, it was kind of nice to let Lucius do the work. He was also loath not to encourage his the blonde to try things on his own, his pet was still learning after all.

He felt his orgasm build and knew he was close. "Enough pet." He said, softly but firmly. His pet obediently released his cock, looking up at him expectantly. "Close your eyes." It only took the Dark Lord a couple more strokes before he released all over his pet's beautifully sculpted, pureblood face. Lord Voldemort gently wiped it away from his pet's eyes. Beautiful gray eyes opened, looking as though they didn't know what to make of what had just happened. His master had always made him swallow before. The Dark Lord leaned down and kissed his pet's forehead, despite the fact it was covered in his own come.

"Come on pet, time for our bath."


	3. Chapter 3

Lord Voldemort stood at the end of the bed, surveying his pet hungrily. Lucius lay on the black sheets of the four poster bed, his wrists and ankles tied to the posts, so that he lay on his back, spread eagle, wearing a blind fold. This gave the Dark Lord a delicious view of the straining erection that stuck out of the only article of clothing Lucius wore. Emerald green lace panties.

Lord Voldemort crawled onto the bed watching as his pet tensed slightly as he felt the bed shift. The Dark Lord chuckled darkly and lightly trailed his finger nails down his pet's thighs. Lucius whimpered. His master nearly groaned at the sound. Lucius wasn't allowed to talk without permission, but he could make noises. Lord Voldemort loved the noises his pet made. They were intoxicating.

The Dark Lord picked up the black cock ring from the bedside table and carefully pulled the lacy panties out of the way, and slipped it on his pet's leaking erection to prevent his release. He would get it when his master decided he deserved it.

Lucius groaned at the sensation of the cock ring. He had become rather familiar with them since becoming his master's pet. Once when he had displeased his master, he had been forced to wear one for two days while the Dark Lord had taken his pleasure from him again and again. It had been torture.

Gently pulling the panties back up, the Dark Lord crawled up to his pet's face, fingers lightly tracing over his pet's collar. He took the blonde's lips in a bruising, possessive kiss. A brutal one, one that claimed ownership.

His fingers roamed his pet's torso, pulling and pinching his nipples. He swallowed his pet's moan, before heading back down his pet's body. He breathed over the panties, allowing his moist, warm breath to brush over his pet's erection. Lucius thrashed, whimpering.

The bonds on Lucius ankles vanished and Lord Voldemort pushed his knees up to his chest and pulled off the panties, exposing his pet's puckered hole. Summoning a jar of lube, he coated his fingers liberally before starting to do something he had never done before. Thoroughly prepare his pet. Normally he did not properly stretch his pet, simply healing his pet's damage later. But tonight was about his pet's pleasure. Giving him so much of it he couldn't take it anymore. Until he begged shamelessly.

Yes, thought the Dark Lord, he would have to have to allow his pet to beg tonight. Pushing those thoughts away before he came in his trousers. His pet was truly beautiful. As Lord Voldemort pushed his third finger the whimpers became louder as his pet thrashed. Grinning cruelly, the Dark Lord curled his fingers slightly, brushing over his pet's prostate, something he had not introduced his bitch to before.

Lucius cried out. His master smiled and whispered. "Speak pet. Tell me what you want."

"Please master," Lucius' voice was raspy from disuse "please fuck me."

His master smiled, quickly tearing off his trousers and thrusting himself deep into his pet's needy hole. He set a slow, teasing pace, he brushed over his pet's prostate once and then began to thrust shallowly, deliberately missing it.

His erection was painfully hard and he wanted nothing more than to drive himself into that needy hole, again and again, taking exactly what he needed.

But tonight wasn't about fucking his bitch into the ground. It was still about control, but of an entirely different kind. He wanted his pet begging for it, wanting and needing him so badly he would never question his master's ownership ever again.

Lucius continued to thrash about as best as he could with his wrists tied and his master's hands on his hips. He needed more. He whined.

"What pet?" Came his master's voice. "What do you need?"

"Please, harder." Lucius was begging now and although he knew that he should be ashamed, in that moment, he needed it so bad it didn't matter.

The ropes binding Lucius' hands vanished, and the Dark Lord flipped his pet onto his hands and knees, still buried deep inside him. He set a brutal pace, taking his pet the way he liked to, fast and hard. He released the cock ring as his orgasm swept over him, and he and his pet came together, hard.

He collapsed next to his pet, feeling the need to pull him close. Whispering a charm which cleaned them both, he held his pet as the haze of his orgasm began to fade.

Lucius made to move, but his master's arms simply tightened. "Stay." He commanded. Lucius obliged, allowing himself to sink into the comfort of his master's embrace.

And for the first time, the cushion on the floor next to the bed remained empty throughout the night.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys! Sorry that this is so late. As some of you may have seen on my profile, I was planning to update all of my stories over Christmas, but do to a family emergency, I have been unable to do so. University is back in full swing and this month is packed full of finals. I hope to have more time to update in the summer, but that didn't work very well last summer, so no promises. Nothing has been abandoned, not even "A Rather Furry Tale" for those of you who remember it. I hope to have some new stuff up for my other stories in May, although this story is adamant about being updated at the moment, so hopefully more chapters for it will appear soon. Thank you all for being patient and I hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows, I really appreciate them. You guys are awesome. I fully expected this story to get no attention, as it isn't a very popular pairing, but you guys have proved me wrong._

Although his parents had entertained all sorts of bizarre guests over the years, this was by far the strangest dinner that Draco had ever attended.

It wasn't the food. As per usual, the meal had been prepared by the house elves and as always, they had made enough to feed a small army. It was delicious, and fit for a king, which was normal for the Malfoys.

It wasn't the company. The Dark Lord had certainly attended dinner a number of times before. As he was currently residing at the manor, it was very normal to see him.

It wasn't his mother. She sat at the end of the table, making small talk with herself. She played the perfect hostess, but didn't seem to notice that no one was listening to her. The only differences with her were that she sat at the head of the table and that she seemed even more eager than normal to fill the silence.

No, the difference was definitely his father. It hadn't surprised Draco to arrive home from Hogwarts to find that the Dark Lord had punished his father for his recent failures. What had surprised him was the form his punishment. Instead of simply killing the blonde or torturing him into insanity, it seemed that his Lord had instead made Lucius into some kind of prize pet.

From his position beside his mother at the side of the table, he could see the Dark Lord feed Lucius bits of food with his fingers from his plate, while his father knelt at his feet. His father wore a simple, deep blue robe that appeared to be silk. It could barely be counted as clothing. His bare legs suggested that he wore nothing underneath. It was a rather unsettling sight.

Interestingly enough, his father seemed to have quickly adapted to his role in the last couple of months. Draco suspected that he probably enjoyed the simple life of the Dark Lord's pet, where his only responsibilities were to do what his master told him too.

Narcissa also seemed to have fully adapted to the change. Rabastan Lestrange had replaced Lucius at the ministry under the guise of polyjuice, and Draco suspected that he had also replaced Lucius in Narcissa's bed. There had never been any love lost between his parents and their arranged marriage was completely for show and producing an heir. Draco doubted they had been intimate since the day he was conceived.

Draco watched in horror as the Dark Lord gently lifted the tablecloth, obviously suggesting that Lucius go under the table. His father readily complied. Draco didn't need any help in guessing what those two were up to. Excusing himself from the table, he fled the room. His mother didn't seem to notice and continued to prattle on.

LVLM LMLV LVLM LMLV

Lord Voldemort smirked as he watched the Malfoy heir leave the room. Narcissa didn't seem to notice that he'd left. His hands travelled beneath the table to tangle themselves in long, silky hair as his pets nimble hands undid his trousers. His pet had developed such a talented mouth. He made sure to make use of it as least once a day, and he never grew tired of thrusting himself into the warm, wet heat.

After allowing his pet to do as he wished for a few minutes, and basking in the feeling of the blonde's tongue swirling around the head of his cock and sucking on the head gently, he used the leverage he had on his pet's hair to thrust into his pet's lovely mouth. He couldn't do much from the chair, so he moved Lucius's head instead, but it was very satisfactory. His pet whimpered slightly, probably from the pain of his hair being pulled on. It sent wonderful vibrations through Lord Voldemort's cock and he shuddered.

Gently, he pushed Lucius away before he could come. "Narcissa." The hostess looked up from her position at the end of the table and finally ceased to speak. "You are dismissed." The blonde woman gracefully nodded and strode out of the room.

The Dark Lord pulled his chair back from the table, standing up. His cock covered in the shiny sheen of his pet's saliva. He beckoned his pet back out from under the table, quickly doing away with the silk robe. Shoving dishes out of his way and further up the table, he bent his pet over it. His pet was still somewhat stretched from their activities earlier in the day, and the saliva was more lube than his pet often got. Still, he preferred it when he could make his pet want it too. Then he made the most arousing sounds.

Slowly, he eased himself into his pet until he was buried up to the hilt. He pulled almost the entire way out before thrusting harshly back into his bitch. The blonde keened, arousing the Dark Lord further. He set a brutal pace, pounding his pet into the table and making the dishes rattle. His pet thrashed slightly underneath him, as his master worked towards his own completion.

Lord Voldemort came with a cry, slumping over on top of his pet as he emptied himself into his pet's perfect, tight ass. Reaching around, he felt out his pet's erection. It was hard and leaking. The Dark Lord smiled. He sat back down on his chair, pulling his pet into his lap. Lucius squirmed slightly, no doubt sore.

His master gently stroked his sides, calming him down, until he sat, his back to Lord Voldemort's chest, his cock in his master's hand. The dark placed small nips and bites to his pet's neck and shoulder as he stroked his pet firmly. Lucius squirmed, incredibly aroused. His master's hand sped up and a whisper reached his ear.

"Come for me my pet."

Lucius came with a shout all over his master's hand. Sated, he looked up, watching as Lord Voldemort licked some of his pet's come off his hand before offering it to the blonde. Lucius dutifully licked it clean as the Dark Lord smirked. Scooping up his prize, he left the dining room, deciding that is had been a rather satisfactory dinner after all.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Have a couple more ideas for this story so hopefully they will be up soon. Also planning to get more posting on my other stories over the summer, so keep an eye out for that. Once again, thank you all for all of your support, reviews, follows and favourites. You are all awesome!_

Gentle touches from soft hands drifted through the haze of sleep that enveloped the Dark Lord. Slowly, a warm, wet heat enveloped his cock, drawing a low moan from his throat. He opened his eyes slowly to the dark green canopy of his bed. Glancing down the bed, he took in the sight of silver eyes staring back at him as gorgeous pink lips stretched around his length.

He groaned, letting his head fall back as that sinful tongue swirled around the head of his cock. His pet had never initiated anything before. He always followed his master's commands without hesitation, but had yet to try anything on his own. Until this morning.

Lord Voldemort sat up slowly, one hand gently tugging the blonde hair so that his pet would move up the bed with him. Now he could watch his pet more easily. The lithe body made such a pretty sight. The blonde hummed lowly and his master couldn't help the small buck of his hips. Letting out another small groan, he gently pulled his pet off his cock by the long blonde hair and used his hold to draw his pet closer.

As Lucius settled into his master's lap, the other man captured his lips in an aggressive, needy kiss. His pet mewled into the kiss as the Dark Lord slowly stroked his pet's erection. Gently, carefully. It was so different than the greedy kisses his master was roughly pulling from his lips. The blonde's hips bucked forward, seeking more friction, drawing a smirk from the other man as he drew his head back, watching the blonde as he continued to stroke him slowly. He whispered a spell and lubrication spread over his hand and onto his pet's length, but he continued his slow, even strokes.

His pet's head dropped forward onto his shoulder, letting out a small whimper. His master shivered. He loved the sounds his pet made. They were the reason he would never gag the blonde or insist on silence like some masters did. Gently he took the blonde's shoulders in his hands and pushed him back, causing him to sprawl out on his back against the soft sheets.

The dark green made the blonde's skin seem even paler, almost luminescent. He paused to take in the beautiful sight of his pet's form for a moment before following him down. He once again claimed his pet's lips, but now he roughly dragged his own cock over his pet's, swallowing the delightful mewl his pet produced.

He whispered the spell once more, lubing their lengths as he gripped them in hard, smooth strokes, before rutting furiously against his bitch. Lucius' head fell back and he howled as he spilled himself over the Dark Lord's erect length and their stomachs. His master groaned before following his pet over the edge. He collapsed on top on the blonde, panting harshly after a few moments before he summoned a damp cloth.

He sat up, looking down on his gorgeous pet. Gently he used the cloth to clean hid pet, sleepy silver eyes watching his every move. Leaning back against the headboard, he whispered, "Lick me clean pet." Lucius quickly obeyed, gently cleaning his master with smooth strokes of his tongue. When he was finished, the Dark Lord gently drew his pet up for a gentle searing kiss. The blonde curled up around him and they both faded off to sleep once again, the pet wrapped in his master's arms.


End file.
